A Love of His Own
by Hellhazn0furygrl765
Summary: She was beautiful, strong, but loved noone. He was the same. Could they find love within each other?


hey yall wassup, this is a fanfic, that I think will touch all of your hearts, i guess... well anyway, im a dark chik

im no goth, but im dark. Well I hope you like this, and everyone that reads this try to make some stories like these...

-The meeting-

She was sitting up in a tree like always, thinking, meditating , doing whatever she does. Mud was circling her slowly.

"Damn there's nothing here to do, I don't belong here."She was looking up into the sky, her icy blue eyes matching the sky, she had no emotion, she didn't want any emotion, everytime she trusted someone, she was betrayed. Just like when she was born, nobody wanted her

Flashback

"Mommy, please mommy don't let them take me!" She could remeber her mother standing in the doorway, being held by guards, her screaming her name.

"Terra! Terra, mommy loves you, oh please forgive me" After the guards had stuffed her into a bag and thrown her into a wagon, she heard her mom pushed into the house.

"Oh please don't.. BAM! BAM!. She could hear gunshots fired, her mother was dead.

" What did I ever do, all I ever wanted, was to be accepted", one lonley tear fell from her eye.

"She deserved it, she gave me away, everyone deserves to die" she wispered to himself.

End Flashback

"Terra" she whispered. Terra jumped out of the tree, those memories got her mad all over agian. She put her hands in her pockets and started to walk, though she didn't know where she was going, she walked anyway

" Hey, Terra! Terra turned around to see none other then her teamates, that she still didnt know why she grouped with. " Wait up, were you just planning on leaving us back there"

"Then keep, up or I will leave you" Terra turned away and started walking

"Terra where are we going,and do you have something on your mind" Her other teamate asked.

Terra didnt answer, she had no business to tell her anyway. they were in the forest and they were coming up to a pathway, when they heard voices. " Temari, Shut UP!" " You don't tell me to shut up Kankuro, you Shut up!"There was a moment of silence, then shuffleing.Then both of them at the same time said " OK GAARA, PLEASE NOT THAT WE'LL SHUT UP!"

Terra and her team walked out into the pathway.

Gaara's POV

He was just about annoyed by his patheic siblings fighting, so he scared them quiet by attempting to bury them in his sand. When they shut up he released them and at that moment a girl walk out. She was wearing nothing but black and hints of dark red. She was wearing A tight black shirt that showed off her belly, some of her back,and her curvasious body,but had fish-like-nets, going all throughout her abdomen, stopping right above her belly, so it was visible, they went all the way down her arms, covering her hands, but her fingers and her thumbs where net free, like fingerless net gloves. At her side were chains, about 3, she was wearing capris with fishnets coming down to her ankles. She was wearing sandals. She was also wearing a dark red sash around her waist, as a belt. Her shoulder length hair, with bangs that stopped right above her eyes, her hairwas the most peculiar color, her eyes, were like a ocean of lost emotions, just like his, and he saw her tattoo on her back. Her skin was pale, but so soft looking.Gaara thought she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

She was followed by a black-haired girl,with her hair in two high pony tails ( kinda like Ino, but there were two of them), she had two large bangs ( just like Ino, but two of them ), her eyes were black, going right along with her hair. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with a hole in the middle of herchest,that showed some clevage from her full grown breast, with a black fishnets going all though out her body, she was also wearing a blackskirt with shorts under them, like a skort. Her fishnets went right above her knee, and she was wearing sandals also.Her face consisted of two black stripes on each side of her cheek, and she had three pericings in each ear. She was about 5 inches taller then the girl before her. On her back was a huge bommerang.

And then last out came a angry looking girl who shouted " COULD YOU JUST WAIT FOR ME TERRA?" She had orange hair that was in a clip, she had bright purple eyes, and was about the same hight as the first girl Gaara saw. She was wearing a red tank top, and short,( SHORT!) pants that were brown, she has on sandles, but no fishnets ( FINALLY!) Her face was quiet cute looking, but annoying if you stare long at. " GOD KASSANDRA, COULDNT YOU SLOW TERRA DOWN FOR ME" Terra just rolled her eyes. The black haired girl, Kassandra, shouted back," WELL AYAMA, I THOUGHT YOU WERE RIGHT BEHIND US, ITS NOT MY FAULT YOUR SLOW". They both gave eachother a death glare >.. 

" Both of you shut up before I shut you up" Terra turned toward the strangers and saw Gaara looking at her.But his siblings behind him looked on, with confusion." Im sorry for the disruption these two caused, they are foolish" The girl in the front said. Her voice was smooth as silk, deep, and oh so sexy.She talked like a girl far beyond her years, Just the sound of her voice made his inner demon, and himself, want to just take her, and make her his.

Terra's POV

She looked at the red headed boy standing before her, with people in the back, looking on. The red head caught her attention, which surprised her, for no boy has ever caught her attention, she thought of them as a weekness. He was we wearing all black, with a red sash going over his shoulder, around his waist, and right in front of his private part. He had on black baggy capris, fishnets coming out to his knees, and to his elbows. And he had an extremley large guord on his back, that looked like it weighed a ton. He had red hair, bright teal eyes, black paint coated around them, and a symbol on is forehead that said "love". He was quite interesting looking, but the people behind him looked like fools.

A boy in all black, his whole body covered in black clothes, he had on a black hood, with doggy ear shaped. And he had paint on his face, in weird looking symbols, all over. And on his back he carried an oval shaped body, wrapped in bandages, with only its hair showing.

And last was a girl with four blond pigtails, with a shoulder revealing top, but her top also srved as her bottom. with a red sash tightening it in the middle, that made it look seperated. Underneath she had fishnets, at her shoulders and down to her knees, on her back she carried a huge fan. " Im sorry for the disruption these two caused, they are foolish." As she said this she walked away followed by her comrads. But she was stopped by a deep, (sexy) voice, " Who are you?"

Ayama, the girl with orange hair,turned around and asked " Who? Me? Well Im Ayama, This is Kassandra, and- "

"No I dont care for either of yours, whats her" He said coldy, cutting her off, even though she was going to tell him anyway. At this Terra turned around, " I am Terra, and I am interested in you also, who are you?" she asked camly.

" Dont tell her, we dont even know who the hell she is, she may be a spy" Said the boy in with paint on his face. "Ya, Kankuro's right, and she might tell people!"Said the girl with the four pigtails.

" If it is that importantI dont really care, if you must make a deal out of it" She then turned and walked away.

"Its Gaara, of the Dessert" He waited for some sort of reaction, but to his surprise, which was rare. She said, " I heard of you, but I dont understand why everyone is afraid of you" She then walked away. She looked so beautiful to him, like she had so much in common with him, but little did he kow that she really did.

Hey guys hope you like it so far im going to do more tomorrow, well review plz!


End file.
